2012-09-27 - Dial O for Oracle
Roy is chilling on his couch as Lian plays on his lap...something about Pony Batman. He dails a number on his cell phone and has it ringing, trying to call Oracle. Oracle was just getting some information on the Guild of Assassin's informational network, having placed several innocuous triggers in their system - better to see if there's a target who one of her agents, or maybe Bruce, could prevent from being killed.... when the phone rings. Barbara pushes aside the plushie Supergirl doll from her desk and gets the phone, noticing it's Roy. "'yello?" "Hey sweet cakes!" Roy is totally teasing Babs right now. You can hear the lazy smile in his voice. "How things going Oracle?" That is when Lian's head snaps up, "Owacle? Yay! Owacle! Owacle!" Roy shhh's Lian a bit, "She loves you too baby girl." Oracle grins when she hears Roy's daughter in the background yelling her codename. "Hey, lover boy." She's able to tease right back. If only Dick was able to overhear it! "Things are good... just doing some er... chores." She puts up the holographic display screens and moves some files around in the air, scrambling the signal while she's at it. Never know who's listening on an unsecured line, after all. There's a brief burst of static, then back to talking. "Is there a reason I've been honored with a call from you, Roy? How's Lian. I'm sorry I couldnt come to her birthday but I sent a gift in the mail. "Lian, you are getting a birthday present from Owacle!" Yes, Roy said it just like his daughter just now, then blushes as he catches himself. Luckily Babs can't see him.%RLian yays, and leaps off his lap, flying her Batman My Little Pony about. "I'm getting a birthday present! I'm getting a birthday present from Owarcle!" While Lian is running about, squealing, and screaming, Roy returns back to the conversation with Oracle having to listen to that noise as background static. "And I forgive you. It had a few...hiccups. As for calling you? Actually, a wee bit of a favor, but one I think you would find interesting." Roy is sounding serious, oh my. Oracle moves aside the holographic desktop out of the way and puts Roy on speakerphone. "You'll have to tell me about how it went when you can." She widens a screen of some of those Sentinel schematics she got from the mutant school and enlarges a few sections. Yep, Barbara's quite the multitasker. "Do tell?" She pauses. "I'm not rigging Match.com though." "Babs! I only asked that once as a prank! Geez, Gar stopped me though, I thought we could find her a good girl too." Or a funny one anyway. In either case, "Actually," he then goes to turn on the game system, "Lian! How about Super Mario Brothers baby girl?" He turns the game on her and after a squeal, she sits down to play. He then moves toward the back of the room to talk. "It's about a girl," he admits. "I'm helping out with a double homocide...her parents," he says quietly. Oracle pushes aside the schematics and takes more of an interest. Murdered parents - it has a particular familiarity to her. To most of the Bat Family actually. "Okay, I'm listening. Who's the girl?" "She...," he is silent for a moment and watches Lian dying repeatedly on Mario Brothers Wii. He finally says quietly, "Her name is Kendra. She's one hell of a woman, Babs. But she's pretty messed up to. Then again, are any of us not these days?" A little bitterness there. "It's her parents. Her and her mother were assuted by two cops. One wound up dead, and the other just disappeared. I have a badge name on the one that disappeared, but the guy really just disppeared in thin air. It must have been a books thing, name change maybe? Anyway, her parents apparently trailed him to St. Roch Louisiana, where they ended up dead in Craddock Hotel. I want a copy of that police report if it is in the database, if not...I'm planning to do it the hard way and get a paper copy of it," he says seriously. "The Hotel has one creepy history, ghost hauntings, that sort of thing...but I need help." Oracle nods a bit to herself. Living in Gotham, she knows enough about dirty cops. Her father worked harder than anyone to clear the GCPD of that scourge, and even then was never completely successful. "Okay.... I'll need some more information on this Kendra girl and her parents. And the badge name. If that police report exists, I'll get it." She punches up the St. Roch Police Database, just to get an idea of the security protocols. "So.... who's Kendra to you? Someone special?" Yep, Barbara's not all knowing. She just likes to make people think she is. Arsenal says, "Kendra Saunders is her name. Her parents were Trina and Michael Saunders. The..attack happened outside Austin Texus. The cop died of a gunshot wound to the head. And...well, I guess a one night stand to be honest right now. But I think we are becoming friends. I like her, and you know me, if the girl has baggage, I'm interested," he says half jokingly. But he speaks more quietly as Lian gives a yell of happiness when she manages to get some the flying head thingy in the game. "She's really trying to get her life together, but...this is haunting her. She can't put things to rest as is. She lost her family, it screwed her life up majorly too...she has the scars on her wrist to prove it. But you should see her now...she became the type of girl that if you knock her down, she's going to stand right back up and punch you twice as hard. I want...to give her the closure she needs." Oracle recalls some of the problems she's had with Helena and her way of getting 'closure' with those who wronged her. "Long as that closure involves jail and not a tombstone. What were the names of her parents? I'm good but the more info I have, the faster I'll be able to get what you need." She looks over the police reports and notices several backdoors for CIA and Homeland Security and NSA access, which she only knows about since she's hacked into the CIA, the NSA, and Homeland Security. "Is there a timetable on when you need this by?" Oracle recalls some of the problems she's had with Helena and her way of getting 'closure' with those who wronged her. "Long as that closure involves jail and not a tombstone." When you talk about baggage, she grins a bit. "Yeah... maybe I should be rigging Match.com for YOU instead of Gar. Get you a sane, non-murderous woman in your life." She looks over the police reports and notices several backdoors for CIA and Homeland Security and NSA access, which she only knows about since she's hacked into the CIA, the NSA, and Homeland Security. "Is there a timetable on when you need this by? The database itself doesn't look too difficult to break into." Well, for her at least. "Hardy, har, har," Roy says. "No..I'm fine. I'm...lonely, but I rather not rush anything anyway. And Kendra isn't murderous. She's....really amazing. I think you would like her a lot actually, Babs." He hrms. "Any chance you can check and get info for me by tomorrow or the day after about the cop?" He did provide the name for him. "See if there is a way to track him? And if the police report is electronic or not? A lot of the old ones aren't," he knows from his days in CBI...the sheer amount of paper storage was terrifying. Oracle nods a little. "By tomorrow, I'll probably have a list of what his favorite foods are." Way to oversell it, Babs. "There's almost always some sort of digital scan of the paper stuff though. And if there isnt, I'll let you know where the hard copies are." She pauses. "If I get it for you tomorrow, you owe me lunch next time I'm in San Francisco, and you have to bring Lian too." "Sure thing jumping beans," he teases Babs. "But if Lian asks for another ride with you in the wheelchair, I refuse to feel embarassed this time. It actually looked fun. Can I get one next time?" There is that flirtation again! Not that Roy would ever do anything, Babs was once Dick's girl...but he will flirt with the best of them! Oracle smiles. "I thought that you'd be the one asking me to sit on YOUR lap, actually, but whatever." She then asks, "How's the nose healing up by the way? All better?" What does Oracle know of his nose?! Wait...how did his nose get broken again? Ooooh! "Man, awesome video, wasn't it? Though I never want Starfire to throw herself at me like I did in the old days. Man, that hurt!" Leave it to Roy to play along. Oracle pulls up her desktop, which has the still shot of Starfire's behind hitting Roy's face. "Okay..." she grins to herself. "Anyway I'll have that info for you by tomorrow. How's everything else going for you guys?" "It...is going alright. We are expecting to do a training exercise soon. We need one. Geez, we are out of practice of working as a team, too much solo stuff. Lian has adopted a codename if you haven't heard, Red Arrow. And she's even crazier about the Super Family now that Kara babysits her. She...conned me into letting her take Lian to Kal's zoo. But she's taking the jet thankfully." Oracle blinks, surprised that someone as overprotective as Roy is letting Kara take Lian to Antarctica. Still, best not to say anything in case he doesnt know that ths zoo is located in Antarctica. "Bruce has told me about that zoo. It's supposed to be amazing. I'm sure Lian will love it." Then says, "Yeah, taking the jet is probably a good idea." then adds, "Kara knows how to fly a jet?" "Considering she reprogrammed a Kryptonian robot when she was like, thirteen or something, I think she can figure out how to use the jet," Roy says. Then a pause..., "Should I ask her? Would that be rude? I mean...I just assumed." He is worrying now, gee, thanks Oracle! Oracle pauses. "Oh... oh I'm sure she's more than capable." Barbara purposefully refuses to mention that Kara crashed the Batboat into Gotham Docks in a fiery explosion within 1 minute of arriving on Earth. Heck, she could probably just pick up the jet and fly it there that way.